In fields such as sports and entertainment, there are scenarios in which a commentator gives a commentary. For example, during a football match, there is a live transmission commentary as well as a recording commentary.
A commentator is a person specializing in explaining, introducing, and analyzing a sport/an event, and is mostly employed in TV/broadcast multimedia. At present, with the development of e-sports games, a person who is engaged in giving a commentary on e-sports is also referred to as a commentator.
The sports commentator not only leads us from an unknown world to a palace of a commented object, but also leads us to being enthusiastic about the commented object. The commentary widely exists in our life.
A video having a commentary includes the following work parts: 1. acquiring a live video; 2. acquiring a commentary voice; 3. synthesizing the video and the voice.
An implementation solution of a current video commentary is as follows: Commentators are gathered together to give a commentary on a video when they are watching the video, and this case generally occurs in a recording commentary; or a commentator watches and gives a commentary on a video at a scene of acquiring the video, and acquiring of the video and acquiring of a commentary voice are performed simultaneously, and this case generally occurs in a live commentary, for example, live transmission of a football match.
According to the above solutions, it is required to gather commentators, resulting in that a remote commentary on a same video by multiple commentators cannot be implemented.